Serena and Trunks fanfiction 2
by DitzySerena
Summary: Serena adn Trunks fanfiction #2
1. Chapter 1

New Beginning

I do not own DBZ or SM

Chichi wished her eldest and middle child off to school. Today they were both starting real schools. Gohan was going to high school, and Serena had begged her to let her go to the same grammar school as Trunks. Even thought he was eight and she was seven they had immensely strong feelings for each other that everyone was amazed at. At the age of five Trunks had proclaimed his love for Serena and promised to always protect her, and Serena had proclaimed that she loved him and would do anything for him. Since then the two had been almost inseparable. Through some persuasion from Bulma and Serena's relentless crying Chichi had agreed to let Serena go to a normal school and not be home schooled, but Gohan had to bring her there and back every day which meant he had to go to normal school as well.

"Mommy, I want to go too," a six year old Goten whined. "Next year," Chichi said.

Gohan dropped Serena off at Cross Roads Grammar School, and went on to Orange Star High School. Serena and Trunks were in the same class. Trunks had convinced his mother to let him start a year later than he should have because he felt he wasn't ready. She knew though that he wanted to be with Serena a gave up finally. Serena went to sit with her best friend Molly, and Trunks sat behind them with Melvin. Their teacher Miss Haruna came in and began teaching. After school Trunks and Serena went to Capsule Corp. to wait for Gohan to pick her up and go home. Bulma made them cookies and they watched TV.

"Hey Gohan how was your first day?" Serena asked when he entered the room they were in. Trunks and Serena were watching TV and sitting very, very close together. To close to make Gohan comfortable, after all this was his baby sister. "Alright I guess. Ready to go?" he responded. His day had been nothing but alright. The other kids had kept staring at him since they lived so far from home and he couldn't control his strength. "Sure," Serena said and got up. Trunks gave her books to Gohan and the two left on the Nimbus Cloud. "Bye Trunks. See you tomorrow," Serena called and blew him a kiss as they left. "Bye," he replied and smiled at her.

The next day after school Gohan and Serena stayed for dinner, Gohan wanted to talk with Bulma. He wanted her to make a disguise for him so he could fight crime without other people knowing it was him. Bulma made him a retractable outfit that was operated by a watch. It was black with a green tunic, a red cape, and a helmet. Trunks and Serena cracked up laughing. "Gohan, you look so stupid!" Serena giggled. "Thanks Bulma. I really appreciate it," Gohan said giving Serena an evil glance making her stop laughing. "No problem Gohan," Bulma said, "I got the idea from. pause You know." She tilted her head toward Serena. "Yeah I understand," Gohan said. Trunks and Serena gave each other confused looks. "We don't," Trunks said. "One day you will," Gohan said thinking of Sailor Moon, "Come on Serena it's time to go." "Do we have to?" Serena whined. "Yes," Gohan said and they went home.

"Wow Gohan, that's a cool uniform!" Goten exclaimed. "Thanks Goten. I knew you'd be on my side," Gohan said. "It doesn't matter who is on your side. You still look stupid," Serena said. "Serena! That's enough no matter how ridiculous Gohan looks it isn't polite to say things like that," Chichi said. Gohan rolled his eyes. "Sorry," Serena giggled, "Good-night." She kissed her Mom and two brothers and went up to her room in the attic.

A few weeks later Serena and Gohan stopped going to school so Gohan could train for the World Martial Arts competition. Apparently some girl had black mailed him into it and Chichi would only let him train because Goku was going to be there. "Oh Serena, Goten you'll finally be able to meet your father!" Chichi cried. Serena and Goten were both excited they had heard great things from their family and their friends about their father.

That weekend Trunks came over and was playing with Serena and Goten. Gohan was going to teach Goten and some girl to fly. Serena and Trunks went off into the woods. They walked around until they found the apple tree by the stream that Gohan took them to sometimes saying their father used to take him there when he was young. They sat there and talked about different things like school and how Serena thought Melvin and Molly would make the cutest couple until it was time for dinner. During lunch they learned the girl's name was Vide, and that she had blackmailed Gohan into giving her the flying lessons. "So Serena," Videl said, "Do you know how to fly?" "No, I'm afraid of heights," she replied. "Yet you let them fly you around?" Videl questioned her. "So I don't I get left behind, and I _don't_ get left behind," Serena retorted. "Oh," Videl said.

Gohan remembered that day they tried to make her fly. They brought her over to Capsule Corp. early in the morning she was barely awake. Vegeta was teaching Trunks since he was four and thought she should learn even though she was three. Vegeta told them exactly what to do and Trunks was flying in no time, but Serena had refused. Vegeta told her to fly of she'd be sorry. She still refused and Vegeta had grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the air. He said she was going to fly or fall. Serena looked down and started freaking out. She freaked out so much she turned super saiyan and broke Vegeta's grip and fell where Trunks caught her. Chichi could have died when Serena's hair turned silver. She'd never seen Serena go super saiyan before. Vegeta was furious and started training Trunks even harder to make him become a super saiyan too, but he couldn't. Serena knew how to fight, but she didn't unless she really had to. She really didn't like it, which made Vegeta all the more angry.

"So Gohan," Serena said very coolly making Gohan tense he didn't like that tone in her voice, "Are you going to marry Videl?" "What?!" Gohan screamed spitting out his food, "No!" "Awe. Why? I'd like a sister to go shopping with," Serena said. She loved to make Gohan uncomfortable and girls always made him uncomfortable. "But I guess she wouldn't anyways. You wear that stupid outfit like everyday," she wrinkled her perfect little nose at his white shirt and orange pants. "Let's go back to flying," Gohan said and dragged Videl away from his giggling mother and sister.

Trunks and Serena went back to West City were Trunks lived so Serena could go shopping. Since it was past dinner time when they got back to Capsule Corp. Serena was allowed to spend the night in one of the guest rooms. The next day Serena and Trunks went into the gravity room with Vegeta. Serena sat on a small bench she had Vegeta bring in while he trained and Trunks tried to walk in the increased gravity. Vegeta suggested that they do something else since 150 times earth's normal gravity was a bit much for children. Trunks refused, "Goten is going to enter the tournament and I am too." "Well then what are you going to do?" Vegeta asked him. Serena giggled getting a smile from both Trunks and Vegeta. She has such a way with boys. "Guess I'll go super," Trunks said and became a super saiyan. "What?!" Vegeta exclaimed, "How long have you been able to do this?" "A while," Trunks responded, "Serena helped me." Serena giggled again getting another smile from both of them. "Trunks attack me. If you can hit me I'll take both you and Serena to the park for one hour," Vegeta said. "Okay," Trunks said and started punching at Vegeta. Trunks hit Vegeta after a few tries, but Vegeta punched Trunks back. Serena ran up to Trunks and kneeled beside him putting her arm around him. "You didn't say that you'd hit back," Trunks whined. "I didn't say that I wouldn't," Vegeta replied, "Now dry your tears. We're going to the park." Serena and Trunks both lit up and practically dragged Vegeta out of the gravity room. Then they went to get Bulma and dragged both adults to the park. Trunks and Serena ran around on the playground and fed the ducks. One of the ducks bit Serena and Trunks kicked it to the other side of the park. "Trunks!" Bulma yelled. "But Mom," Trunks said, "It bit Serena." After that Trunks and Serena dragged Bulma and Vegeta to the swings each child sat on a swing and Bulma pushed Trunks while Vegeta pushed Serena. After a while Vegeta stopped and said, "Alright you've had your hour of fun. Now it's time to continue training." "Awe," both Serena and Trunks said, and Trunks was dragged back to Capsule Corp. while Bulma drove Serena home.

A few days later was the day of the tournament. Serena and Chichi were running around the house trying to decide what to wear. Chichi wanted to look good for Goku, and Serena wanted to look good for Trunks. After about ten outfit changes each they had made their selections. Chichi had decided to stick with her yellow kimono with a purple scarf with her hair in its usual bun. Serena had picked a blue skort that matched her eyes and matched it with a mint green three-quarter length sleeved sweater; Serena also straighten her hair middle-back length hair and pulled it up into a half-ponytail. Bulma picked up Chichi, Gohan, Serena, and Goten in one of her airplanes and everyone went to the tournament. On the way the boys agreed not to become super saiyans while fighting. When they got there they immediately started looking for Goku. "This is dumb," Serena said to Trunks as they walked around, "We don't even know who we're looking for. Sorry." She had bumped into someone. She looked up and saw this person looked almost like her little brother Goten. "Serena?" the man dressed in way to much orange asked her. She nodded her head. "Hi I'm Goku. Do you know where you mom and Gohan are?" he asked her. "Daddy?" she asked. He nodded at her this time. She hugged him. "I think they're looking for you over there," she said. Goku took one of Serena's hands and one of Trunks' hands and began to walk where Serena had pointed. When they walked a little ways they heard, "Dad!" and saw Gohan run up to them. Suddenly everyone else swarmed around Goku as well. Goku said hello to everyone and was introduced to Goten. Everyone then went over to the registration desk. Trunks started to throw a fit when they wouldn't let him fight in the adult division. Then Serena threw a fit because they wouldn't let her go into the back with Trunks and Goten. "I'm sorry but you can only go if your registered to fight," the man at the desk said. "Fine. Then sign me up," Serena said. "What?!" Everyone said. "Serena aren't you against fighting," Gohan asked. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. Good thing I'm wearing a short and not a skirt!" Serena said and walked into the back with her arm through Trunks'.


	2. Chapter 2

Child's Play

I do not own DBZ/SM

"Nothing good can come from this," Gohan said watching the retreating children. "Why?" Goku asked. "Serena has no respect for authority. She does things just to annoy people or because they say she can't do it," Gohan answered. "Maybe she really won't fight," Krillin said, "Since she really doesn't like it." "Really?" Goku asked. "Yeah, like I said Serena does things to aggravate us," Gohan said, "Which makes me think she really will fight because this is the one time we really don't want her to fight, so she will just to spite us." "This should be good," Vegeta said. The group walked to the adult qualifying area.

"So are you really gonna fight?" Trunks asked. "I don't know yet. I just wanted to be able to come back here with you two," Serena said. "Serena you should fight. It would be so much fun!" Goten said excitedly. "You're so right Goten! It would be so much fun to beat you up in front of everybody!" Serena exclaimed sarcastically. "Huh?" Goten said. Serena and Trunks both rolled their eyes. "Let's go," Trunks said and the three went to the ring with the others in the junior division. They all lined up as they were told the rules of the competition. "So what you gonna buy with the money?" Trunks asked Goten when they went back to the waiting area. "I don't know. Toys?" Goten replied. "You're such a toddler. How about you Serena?" Trunks said. "I would love to move," Serena replied, "How about you?" "I don't know," he responded, "I haven't really thought about it." Then a bigger kid approached them and started to try to intimidate Trunks. "Hey you," the bigger kid said, "You're my first victim." And he pretended to punch Trunks, but Trunks didn't cringe. "Don't you flinch?" the kid asked. Trunks smirked and said, "Not from weaklings." "I'm gonna beat you so hard in the ring you are going to have a concussion," the kid retorted. "Sounds fun," Trunks replied coolly. The kid stormed away and Serena turned to Trunks and said with a smile, "I can't take you anywhere. You always have to start a fight." Trunks smiled back and said, "You're one to talk." Goten just looked at the two confused.

Then the announcer person called Trunks' name. "Watch me?" he asked Serena. "Sure. It'll make him feel even worse when he looses," she said so they walked hand in hand to the doorway. Trunks continued to the ring alone while Serena waited in front of the sign that stood in front of the doorway.

"Do your best Trunks!" Krillin called, "Wait, Trunks' best might hurt someone. Do okay!" Bulma and Chichi were watching from the stands. Bulma and the bigger kid's mother were fighting over who would win.

Trunks kicked the bigger kid from under his feet and into the air. Trunks then started walking away coolly as the bigger kid landed to the floor unconscious. "Oops, guess I shouldn't of hit him so hard," Trunks said as he reached Serena. "At least now he's quiet," she said and the two smiled at each other and walked back inside with Serena's arm through Trunks'. Goten then fought and won his fight as well. The next of the three to fight was Serena. She walked to the doorway with Trunks and Goten. "Wish me luck?" she asked them. "Yeah!" Goten said enthusiastically. "You don't need it," Trunks said and the two smiled at each other. Serena walked to the ring to face her opponent.

"Awe look. It's sweet little Serena," someone in the crowd said. The rest of the crowd cooed at her and she waved while smiling sweetly at them. "Wow, I think she might be more popular than Mr. Satan," Goku said. "Yeah, and I guess she's really going to fight," Gohan said nervously, "I just hope she doesn't over do it." While they were talking Serena punched her opponent out of the ring and unconscious with one soft punch leaving the crowd in awe. "I wonder who she'll end up fighting, Trunks or Goten," Krillin said. "I hope it's Goten," Vegeta said. "Why?" Goku asked. "Because Trunks and Serena would never fight each other, but Serena wouldn't hold back on Goten," Vegeta explained.

Each of the three children won all of their matches. Finally Trunks had claimed a spot as one of the finalists the other spot would be fought over by Goten and Serena. "This is not good," Gohan said. "Why? They're just children," Videl said. "You'll see," Gohan said.

Goten and Serena both faced each other but neither moved. Suddenly they were gone and had switched sides on the ring. Only the Z warriors had seen the two attack each other and land on opposite sides. "Goten just give up. You know I'm stronger than you," Serena said. "You're not gonna win this time, " he said in reply and flew into the air. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Serena screamed at her brother. "Come and get me," Goten teased his sister. "YOU GET DOWN OR I'LL BLAST YOU DOWN!" Serena screamed at him.

"Not good! Not good at all!" Gohan exclaimed. All the Z warriors were nervous now, but Vegeta smirked.

"You wouldn't," Goten said. "I would," Serena replied. "Oh yeah?" Goten asked. "Yeah," Serena said and let an energy blast out at him. Goten gasped and dodged it. Serena sent another, and another, and another at him. "Alright!" Goten yelled at her, "I'll come down. Just stop." Serena stopped and Goten landed across from her. The two stood there and looked at each other. Then they began attacking each other. The crowd could hardly see them, but the Z warriors had no problem seeing them and that Serena had a certain advantage. "Poor little guy's gonna loose," Goku commented. Suddenly Goten went super saiyan to stop one of Serena's punches. "Cheater!" Serena yelled at him, "Gohan said not to do that!" "Sorry I forgot," Goten said. "Forget this," Serena said and went super saiyan as well, only instead of her hair turning yellow and standing on end like her brother's, her hair turned silver and curled. "What!? They're both super saiyans already?!" Goku asked stunned. "Yes and so is Trunks, but they promised they wouldn't do that today," Gohan sighed. "Actually only Trunks, Goten, yourself, and Vegeta said you wouldn't go super saiyan. Serena never said she wouldn't because she didn't think she would fight," Krillin commented. "Whose side are you on?" Gohan asked him. "Look Gohan, you're strong and all, but I've seen Serena grown up and angry. I don't want to deal with that so I'm on her side," Krillin responded. Serena then punched a stunned Goten, because he didn't know his sister could do that, out of the ring and he fell to the floor. Serena let her hair go back to its natural blond state and flicked it at the cheering crowd as she was announced the winner.

Suddenly a thought dawned on her. She should have lost because now she was going to have to fight Trunks. Trunks walked up to the ring and the two stood across from each other looking at each other.

"I wonder what they're gonna do," Krillin said. "I wish I knew," Gohan said.

_Trunks._ _I don't want to fight you. Do you really want to fight me?_ Serena thought._ No not really. I like you to much to fight you._ Trunks thought to her._ What are we gonna do?_ Serena thought back to him._ You decide. You always have the most devious ideas._ Trunks thought. She smiled at him and he at her.

"What's that look for?" Gohan asked nervously. "They're planning something. They can communicate telepathically," Vegeta said. "How do you know?" Goku asked. "It's obvious from their facial expressions," Vegeta responded.

Serena then motioned for the announcer guy to come to her. He looked at her questionably but advanced to her. Trunks walked over to her as well and stood beside her. "What's wrong?" the announcer guy asked them. "We don't want to fight each other. You see we're boyfriend and girlfriend so to fight each other would be demeaning. We want you to call it a tie, okay," Serena said to him. The announcer guy looked at Serena and Trunks who nodded his approval at her plan. "I don't know if I can do that," the announcer guy said. "Oh, please," Serena begged while batting her big blue eyes, "It would mean oh so much to us." "Oh okay. I'll see what I can do. You two are just so cute together," the announcer guy said and walked to talk to the officials. "We know," Serena said and looked at Trunks. Both of them smiled at each other.

The announcer guy then talked into his microphone so the entire crowd could hear and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, sweet little Serena and Trunks are boyfriend and girlfriend, so they refuse to fight each other. The crowd awed. "What?!" Goku said. "You've got to be joking," Vegeta said. "So," the announcer guy continued, "We are going to call it a tie between them and they will share the title as the Junior Best!" The entire audience cheered at the decision. "I can't believe this," Vegeta said, "Those two are possibly the most ridiculous saiyans I have ever met." The others just laughed as Trunks and Serena walked off the ring and into the back arm in arm.

"So does that mean you two are gonna share the money too?" Goten asked them as the walked into the back. "Goten it's not about the money," Trunks said. "Yes," Serena commented, "It's about our respect for each other." Trunks nodded, but Goten just looked confused. "Come on, let's find something for you two to eat I'm sure you're starving," Serena said. "Yeah!" they both answered excitedly. "Wait a minute," the announcer guy said to them as he walked into the back, "One of you two has to fight the world champ." Trunks and Serena looked at each other. "Have fun," Serena told Trunks and he shrugged his agreement.

Trunks walked back to the ring and waited while the announcer guy called for Mr. Satan. Finally the world champion entered the ring. He walked up to Trunks and began to talk to him. "Now see here kid. When we begin you give me the friendly champions greeting okay?" Mr. Satan said while showing Trunks how he wanted him to hit him, "Remember think soft when you do it." "Okay," Trunks said a little confused.

"Pitiful," Serena said looking down to the ring. "Whoa, where'd you come from?" Krillin asked. "I got bored," Serena said. "I can understand that," Gohan told her. "Let's get something to eat," Goku said. All the others agreed and they walked off.

"Hey Goten, where'd Serena go," Trunks asked. "Uh, she left to go hang with the grown ups," Goten told him. "What?! She left?" Trunks asked shocked. "Yep," Goten said. "Ahhh!" Trunks said and punched Mr. Satan in the face since the big idiot was leaning towards Trunks offering him the punch. Mr. Satan was thrown out of the ring and smashed into the wall. A minute later he got up and pretended that he let Trunks win, but Trunks was too distracted with thinking about Serena to notice. "Come on Goten, let's go find her. I want to give her a piece of my mind," Trunks said. "Okay," Goten said and they walked off.

The group reached the area to the qualifiers area and were asked to verify their names. "Um and this is my little girl Serena. Do you think she could come in with us?" Goku asked. "Serena! Of course welcome. I hope our accommodations will be to your liking," the guy said to her. "It'll do," Serena said in reply. "Wow you have this whole city pretty much wrapped around your little finger don't you?" Goku asked her. "Yep, pretty much," she said and took his hand as they walked into the back. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta immediately started eating as much as they could. "Serena don't you eat too?" Goku asked with food in his mouth. "Like you are now? No. Never. It's gross," Serena said.

"Let's go see who's fighting who," 18 suggested after the three had finished eating and they all started walking over to where it would be announced. On their way over there they saw two people. One was rather big, and the other was rather small and floating about half a foot off of the ground. The smaller floated to Goku and asked him, "You wouldn't happen to be Goku would you?" "Yeah, how did you know my name was Goku?" Goku asked. "I'm bored I'm gonna go find Trunks and Goten. Hi Shin!" Serena said as she passed the stranger and left the group. "Serena, you know him?" Goku asked. "No," she said confused, shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. "What connections do you have with the princess," Shin demanded. "Serena's my daughter," Goku said. "Oh, that's very interesting," Shin commented and he walked away with his companion.

A few minutes later, while they were all drawing numbers to see who would fight who, Serena came back. "I thought you went to find Trunks and Goten?" Gohan asked her as she huffed when she stood beside him and their father. "I couldn't find them," she growled, "They're probably still sulking because they couldn't fight in the same division as you." Then the announcer guy called someone named Mighty Mask to draw his number. Serena watched him and thought she recognized his eyes from somewhere but just couldn't place it. "Serena," Trunks whispered. "Trunks don't blow this," Goten said from beneath him as he acted as Mighty Mask's legs to bring them to the table to draw their number. "What's wrong Serena?" Goku asked Serena seeing her watching Mighty Mask intently. "Everything," she said. "Don't be so over dramatic," Vegeta told her. He was then called and drew the number adjacent to Goku's. "Cool," Serena squealed as everyone else freaked out a little. The remaining people drew their numbers and the tournament began.

Krillin fought first against a really big guy that he had no trouble beating. Then Piccolo and Shin went to fight. They stared at each other for a little while and then Piccolo gave up. Everyone was shocked. Then Videl and some weird guy started to fight. Piccolo walked up to Serena. "Serena, are you sure you don't know him?" he asked her. "Yes I'm sure. Why?" she responded. "How did you know his name?" Piccolo questioned her. "I don't know it sort of just popped into my head and out of my mouth," she told him. Piccolo then stopped Shin as he passed them. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but are you the Grand Kai?" Piccolo asked him. "No, sorry" Shin replied. "I'll tell you who he is. He is the Supreme Kai," Kibito, his companion said. Piccolo freaked out but Serena remained calm. "What does that mean?" she asked. "It means I have a big important job Princess-a…um… Serena," Shin told her. "That doesn't sound like fun," she told him. "No, my job today is the exact opposite of fun," he commented. "What's your job?" she asked him. "You don't need to worry yourself with that," he told her. "I will find out. I always find out what adults are trying to hide from me," se told him icily. "Don't worry I know," Shin said with a half laugh and walked away. "I'm bored. I'm gonna go to Mom and Bulma. Maybe they've seen Trunks and Goten," Serena said and walked off.

Serena was walking through the back but she stopped when she saw Mighty Mask talking to himself. She held her power level down and crept up behind him listening to what he was saying. "I'm tired. I wanna be on top now," Goten whined. "Alright stop whining," Trunks said, "Let's make sure no one is around first." Mighty Mask turned around to see a very angry little Serena. "Serena!" both boys yelled. "How could you?! I've been worried sick about where you went!" she yelled at them. "You left us!" Trunks yelled back. "Don't try to change the subject when I'm angry with you!" Serena yelled at him. She turned and stormed out of the room and back to the grown ups. "Did you find them?" Gohan asked tentatively. "Unfortunately," Serena hissed and sat in a chair with her arms crossed. The group decided to let her vent to herself since asking her about the boys would probably only get her angrier; meanwhile Mighty Mask quietly crept back into the waiting room trying to make eye contact with Serena but she refused to look at him.

The grown ups were then freaking out about the guy Videl was fighting because she couldn't seem to beat him. He finally pummelled her to the ground which caused her to be brought into the back to recover. Goku went to get some senzu beans for Videl. When he came back Gohan took one to Videl, and then he began his fight with Kibito.

"Please do not worry about Gohan. He will be fine. But no matter what happens you must interfere," Shin told the group. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" Vegeta snapped at Shin. "Vegeta show him some respect. That is no way to talk to the Supreme Kai," Piccolo said. "Wow, you guys look exactly like Piccolo did when Kibito told him that," Serena laughed at the group's surprised faces. Gohan then turned into a super saiyan regaining everyone's attention. Suddenly Spopovitch and Yamuu attacked Gohan, drained him of his energy, and flew off. "I take back everything I said earlier. This is anything but boring," Serena said shakily while watching the events happen. "Serena, come here," Shin said to her. She timidly walked up to him and he led her to Gohan. "Put your hands over Gohan," he instructed her. She did as she was told without questioning it for once. "Now transfer your energy to Gohan," Shin told her. "Um, how?" Serena asked. "Let the good positive energy that is in you flow out of you and to him," he told her. Serena closed her eyes and concentrated. A bright light began to glow from her hands and the light entered Gohan's body. "Good," Shin said to her. "Goku, please come with me to stop Spopovitch and Yamuu," Goku agreed and the other Z warriors said they would go as well. "Serena, stay here with 18," Goku said to her. She nodded her agreement and went back into the waiting area. The Z warriors then took off with Shin to stop Spopovitch and Yamuu from releasing a great evil with Gohan's power.


	3. Chapter 3

Kids Listen So Well

I do not own DBZ/SM

After they left the crowd became rowdy while the tournament officials were pondering what to do. Mighty Mask stood on the roof and watched the crowd. Serena crept up behind them. "Hey," she said. "I thought you weren't talking to me," Trunks said. "Would you prefer that because I can leave," she snapped back. "No, sorry," Trunks said quickly. "Listen, our Dads, Piccolo, Krillin, Shin, Kibito, Videl, and Gohan went to fight this wizard," Serena told them. "Whoa, really?" Goten asked. "Yep, you guys ready to quit this charade and go after them?" Serena asked. "Why would you want to go you don't like fighting?" Goten asked. "Probably they told her she couldn't go with them. Right, Serena?" Trunks said playfully. "Maybe," Serena said not looking at them.

Just then the announcer guy announced that the remaining fighters would all fight one another at once for the position of the world champion. "This is our big chance!" Trunks said, "We'll go after them after we win Serena." "You two are hopeless," she sighed. "No we're just hungry," Goten said. Serena and Trunks both rolled their eyes at him. "Well there's a buffet over there," Serena gestured. "Let's go!" both boys shouted happily. "First," Serena said, "Get out of that thing." Goten and Trunks obeyed and the three children walked to the buffet. After the boys finished eating Goten asked Trunks who was going to pay. "I don't have any money," Trunks said. "Neither do I," Goten said. Both boys looked at Serena who said, "My purse is in the waiting area." The three started to creep away through the kitchen, but one of the waiters saw them and yelled at them. "Run for it!" Trunks yelled and all three took off. Suddenly they ran into Goten and Serena's grandfather. Behind him were their mothers who immediately started scolding them. The three children ran off top speed as the waiters perused them outside leaving their mothers to deal with them. Serena went back to the waiting room while Goten and Trunks took a detour to change back into Mighty Mask.

"Where were you?" 18 asked Serena as she re-entered the waiting room. "I was with Trunks and Goten," Serena replied. "None of you are leaving and going after them," 18 responded. "Barbie, relax. They don't want to go. You see they found the buffet," Serena told her. 18 smiled as Serena called her Barbie. She had given Serena special permission to call her that. Serena loved it. She thought it suited her so well. Serena couldn't understand why she didn't let anyone else call her Barbie though. The announcer guy then began announcing the names of the remaining fighters. Trunks locked eyes with Serena as Mighty Mask's name was called. _Good luck._ Serena thought to him. _Thanks._ He thought back. After all the fighters were in the ring the battle began. 18 knocked a long haired blond guy out of the ring, and Mighty Mask knocked a big guy out of the ring. Now only Might Mask, 18, and Mr. Satan were left. 18 and Mighty Mask ignored Mr. Satan and began to attack each other. 18 knocked Mighty Mask into the ground causing them to make a big crater in it, but they got up and continued fighting 18. Trunks and Goten then decided to go super saiyan to defeat 18. At that moment she knew who they were. She sent an energy ball in the shape of a disk at them tearing the costume in half and leaving them exposed. The two boys started fighting with each other over whose fault it was that they were discovered until the announcer guy said that they were disqualified. "Uh-oh I think we're in trouble," Goten said, "Should we go?" "Yeah," Trunks said. "AHEM!" Serena called loudly from the side of the ring where she had run to. After they went super saiyan she knew it was only a matter of time until they were caught. Trunks swooped down and she jumped on his back and the three children flew off.

They reached the outskirts of the city and saw Videl coming toward them. "Hey what's up? Did they finish already?" Serena asked her. "No I couldn't keep up so I came back," Videl told them. "So they didn't defeat the wizard?" Serena asked. "I don't think so. Otherwise they would probably be back," Videl told her. Trunks and Goten got really goofy looks on their faces. "Serena this is what you were telling us about right?" Trunks asked. She nodded cautiously. "Then if they're not back yet we get to go and save the world!" both boys yelled simultaneously. "They went that way right?" Goten asked while pointing. "You boys are not going, hey come back!" Videl yelled, but Goten and Trunks, with Serena on his back, flew off after the adults as they turned super saiyan.

"We get to see the wizard! We get to see the wizard!" Goten and Trunks chanted over and over. "Hey Trunks," Goten asked, "What's a wizard." Trunks stopped dead in his tracks. "Goten you're stupid. You got all excided and you don't even know what a wizard is," Trunks said. "But you know so you can tell me right?" Goten said. "Yes Trunks," Serena said, "Enlighten us both since you always claim you're smarter than us." "Well, you see," he began, "Um, wizard rhymes with lizard, so you see a wizard is a really big lizard turned into a man." "Are you sure about that?" Serena questioned him. "Yes!" Trunks snapped, "Now let's go before we miss everything." And the three took off again.

They were flying some more, but Goten was flying slower and slower than Trunks and Serena. Serena realized this and turned over her shoulder and called to Goten, "Goten what's wrong?" "I have to go to the bathroom," Goten said squirming. "We're gonna miss the boo monster because of you," Trunks said, "Fine go down to that island and take care of your business." Goten did as he was told and Trunks followed. "Where are you going?" Serena asked nervously. "Down there," Trunks responded casually. He landed beside Goten and both of them starting doing their business. "You're disgusting!" Serena shrieked as she turned around and put her hands over her eyes. Goten and Trunks paid no attention to her. "Look," Trunks said, "I can spell my name!" "Me to!" Goten said. Suddenly Serena screamed. "Now what," Trunks said turning around. He saw what Serena had seen; a big dinosaur looking at them. He grabbed Serena and then he and Goten flew away from the island as fast as they could.

They flew farther on. "Hey do guys feel that energy?" Trunks asked. "Who do you think it is?" Goten asked. "It might be our dad. Or maybe your dad, Trunks," Serena said. "I wanna watch our dad first," Goten stated. "It doesn't matter. We won't see anything at this rate. Let's hurry up," Trunks said and he and Goten flew faster. They went a little farther when Goten yelled, "Hold up Trunks. Wait a sec." "What is it now Goten?" Trunks asked. "Something over there feels really weird," he said, "Do you think that that's where the grown ups are at?" "Maybe, but I still feel a big energy up ahead of us," Trunks said. A big flock of birds then came flying at them. "Whoa birdies!" Goten said happily. "But why are there so many?" Serena asked. "I bet they're coming from some kind of trouble, "Trunks said, "Let's go in the direction that they came from." They agreed and took off again. After a while they stopped again. "Serena did you feel that?" Trunks asked. "Unfortunately," Serena stammered. "It feels like it went straight to my belly," Goten commented. "Do you think that's what evil feels like?" Serena asked. "Yeah," Trunks said. "Now which way do we go?" Goten asked. "Well that way feels more scary, so it's probably more fun," Trunks said and the two boys began to race each other there. Finally the children made it to the area with the monsters.

They landed and Trunks said, "Hey Goten, let's rest from being super saiyans and find them like we're secret agents." "Yeah!" Goten agreed. "I am not getting my cloths dirty," Serena stated. "Then get on my back," Trunks told her. Goten and Trunks got on their hands and knees and Serena laid herself flat on Trunks' back. They boys then began to start scaling the cliffs and edging toward the monsters. "I don't understand this," Trunks said, "If the bad guys are all over here then where did everybody else go?" "I don't know," Goten said. "Hey what's that over there?" Serena asked and pointed to something on a cliff. "Let's go see," Trunks said and they climbed up the cliff. They walked up to what appeared to be a statue of Piccolo. "Whoever did this was really good," Trunks said touching it. "Yeah," Goten agreed and starting touching the statue as well, "They even got his cape. Look there's one of Krillin too." "Maybe you guys shouldn't touch it," Serena said. "Serena you worry too much," Trunks said and leaned against the statue causing it to fall over. The statue shattered into pieces. "Trunks that looked expensive!" Goten said. "Do you think they heard us?" Trunks asked looking at the bad guys below them. "I don't think so," Serena told him. "Good I thought I was going to get into trouble," Trunks said. "But you still broke it," Goten said. Their attention was then drawn to the bad guys arguing. They saw a big pink blob turn a big red guy into a cookie and eat him. "That was a little weird," Serena stammered. "You think?" Trunks stammered as well. "I…I don't believe it. He…he ate him," Goten said. "Krillin?" Serena asked. "What the statue?" Trunks asked. "No look," Serena said. The statue of Krillin slowly became colourful and alive. "Hey what are you three doing here?" Krillin asked. The three children went down to him. "What happened? I don't remember a thing," Krillin said. "Somebody turned you into a stone statue," Trunks told him. "That's right it was that guy's spit that did that to me," Krillin said. "He must mean the guy who just got eaten," Goten said. "Well duh, when he got turned into a cookie his power must of worn off and," Trunks stopped talking and thought about what had happened to the Piccolo statue. "What's wrong?" Krillin asked. "He broke the Piccolo statue," Goten said. "Please let's keep this a secret. Okay?" Trunks said. "Keep what a secret?" a voice from behind them said. They turned around to see Piccolo. "Hey Piccolo, how did you get back to normal?" Trunks asked. "I can regenerate as long as my head isn't damaged," Piccolo said, "Where are Goku and the others?" "We don't know we just got here," Serena explained.

They watched as the boo monster was about to turn the supreme kai into a snack when Bibbity's space ship was blown up. When the smoke cleared they saw Vegeta. Vegeta started fighting Majin Buu. "My dad is awesome!" Trunks cheered. "Yeah but that buu monster isn't really impressed," Serena commented. Vegeta attacked the monster and Trunks cheered more. Majin Buu then sent a very powerful energy blast at Vegeta and the intensity of the blast crumbled the cliff they were on. Serena grabbed onto Trunks and they were both sent into the rubble along with everyone else. Serena landed on the ground and Trunks on top of her making the position very awkward for them. Trunks blushed and pushed the rock that was on top of them off of them. "Where's Goten?" Serena said and began to go through the rubble frantically. A lizard rose into her face causing her to scream. Goten followed laughing and Trunks joined in but stopped when Serena gave him a dirty look. They were amazed to see Vegeta stand again after the attack. The buu monster then spit a pink goop around Vegeta trapping his arms and letting the monster attack him. Trunks was horrified and turned super saiyan. Serena jumped on his back just before he took off to help his dad. Goten followed them both.

Trunks knocked Majin Buu away from Vegeta and he and Goten unwrapped Vegeta from the pink goop. Serena knelt by his head and placed his head on her lap. Trunks walked up to his father and shook him. "Dad, wake up. Please wake up," Trunks pleaded. "Is he alive?" Goten asked quietly. "Of course he is!" Serena snapped with tears in her eyes. "My mom told me that my dad was once the prince of all the Saiyans. He's a prince and princes don't die because of stupid monsters!" Trunks added with tears in his own eyes. Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and whispered, "Trunks my son. Serena." Trunks helped him to sit up and Vegeta then pushed him away. "Where is Majin Buu!" Vegeta yelled looking around and saw the tears in the children's eyes. "Trunks listen to me," Vegeta said, "You need to take good care of your mother and Serena. You must always protect Serena." "Why?" Trunks questioned. "Trunks you are my only son yet I have not held you once since you were a baby. Come here," Vegeta said and hugged Trunks. "Dad this is embarrassing," Trunks said. "Trunks you've made me proud," Vegeta said. Trunks looked up at him and Vegeta hit Trunks in the neck causing him to fall. Serena caught him and Goten ran up to Vegeta and started patronizing him for hitting Trunks. Vegeta then hit Goten in the stomach causing him to black out as well. He then looked at Serena who slowly stood placing Trunks on the ground. She took one of Vegeta's hands and held it to her face. "Thank you," she said to him and curtsied to him. Vegeta smiled at the little princess he had grown so fond of. He learned a long time ago that she had an intuition to know when bad things were happening. She backed away and returned to Trunks side. Piccolo then came over by them and picked up Trunks and Goten. Serena clung to the cape on his back as he took her to Krillin. Krillin then took Trunks under one arm and Goten under the other and Serena on his back. They flew off toward Kami's look out and on the way Serena fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

What Could Possibly Go Wrong…Everything?

I do not own DBZ/SM

Serena woke up in a large bed in a large white room. She noted a canopy over the bed and that the room was mostly empty save for a table beside the bed. Serena then noticed that she wasn't alone in the bed. Trunks and Goten were beside her. "Trunks wake up," she said while shaking him. Trunks grumbled and sat up in the bed. "Where are we?" he asked her. "I don't know, and I don't know how we got here either," Serena told him. Then the two began to try to wake up Goten. "Hey, Goten, get up!" Trunks said while shaking him. Goten just rolled over and kept on sleeping. "Well at least this explains your sleeping habits," Trunks said to Serena, "It must run in your family." "I know how to get him up," Serena said and bent over to Goten's ear, "Hey, Goten, get up Mom made breakfast." Goten shot up in the bed, knocked over Serena, and asked where the food was. "Why do you even have ears?" Trunks asked helping Serena up, "You hear much better with your stomach." "Where is this?" Goten asked them. "We don't know," Trunks said, "Wait, where's my Dad?" "We were with him," Goten commented. "That's right," Trunks added, "But what happened? Serena, do you know?" "Um," she said, "He knocked you two unconscious and Piccolo took us to Krillin. There was a bright light and then I think I fell asleep." "Serena you're one of a kind," Trunks sighed, "I think we should check this place out." Goten and Serena agreed and the three children crept put of the room.

"It looks like there's nobody home," Goten commented as they searched the place they were at. The three found the kitchen and Goten and Trunks insisted that they needed to eat, but Serena pointed out that none of them could cook so there probably wouldn't be much there for them to eat. The boys didn't care and rummaged through the pantry. They found some bread, salad, rice and cold meat. Trunks heated the meat and rice, Serena made a salad, and Goten set the table. The two boys ate while Serena sat with them. "This is good!" Goten chirped. "Goten, don't you know it's rude to talk with your mouth full?" Trunks asked. "I'm sorry," Goten said. "It's okay Goten," Serena told him, "It makes you look like Daddy." "Ah there you three are," a voice said from the door way, "I see you found the food." A round black man with a turban stepped up behind Trunks and grabbed the back of his outfit. Trunks and Serena began to freak out while Goten ate calmly. "It was just sitting here," Serena said. "We found it first," Trunks said. "Let go of him. Put him down," Serena pleaded. "If you wanted it so bad you should have gotten here first," Trunks said and stuck his tongue out at the man. "Goten, are you going to just sit there?" Serena asked. "It's bad manners to talk while other people are eating," Goten responded. "Manners?! I'll give you manners!" Trunks yelled and turned into a super saiyan sending all the food flying and causing the man to lose his grip on Trunks. Trunks grabbed Serena and said, "Let's go." Goten followed them and the man grabbed one of each of the boys legs. This sent them into a frenzy and they flew off with the man in tow. The smashed through a door and the man lost his grip. "Nah," Trunks said sticking his tongue out to the man again. Trunks then began to punch at the man who was having dome difficulty blocking the punches. "Goten, get Serena out of here!" Trunk ordered. "Right," Goten said, took his sister, and started to leave. The man disappeared from Trunks and appeared in front of Goten blocking them and Goten began to punch the man and succeeded in knocking him to the floor. Trunks then came up to them and Serena changed backs once again. "Good work," Trunks told Goten. "Thanks," he replied.

"You three come here!" a voice demanded from behind them. "Daddy?" Serena said and turned around. The boys turned around as well. "It's Dad!" Goten cried cheerfully. "Oh boy," Trunks said nervously. "Those boys certainly have a lot of energy, Goku," the man said. "Well then I'll simply have to have them work it off then," Goku said. "With the fusion technique," the man commented. "What?" all three children asked. "Come with me," Goku told them and they followed him to a big room with cuts in the side for windows. "Now what I'm about to say may upset you but you have to be strong," Goku told them. Serena stood in between the boys and shifted uncomfortably. She knew something bad was coming. "Gohan and Vegeta are dead," Goku stated. The three stood in shock. Serena fell to her knees. "No! That can't be! That could never happen to my Dad! No way! No!" Trunks cried. "My brother's not dead!" Goten cried. Serena just sat on the floor. The two grown men in her life that she looked up to so much were gone. She just couldn't believe it. "Stop this now!" Goku commanded, "You have a lot of new skills to learn and we don't have much time." Serena looked up at her brother Goten and her boyfriend Trunks. They were all she had left and she couldn't stand to see them crying. She stood up and held both of their hands. They looked at her. They didn't have the intuition she had, but they could see the strain in her face. They knew that both Gohan and Vegeta were very special to her. Vegeta's words to Trunks rang in his head. He had to protect Serena. He stopped crying and looked at Serena who was by now trembling. "I'll never let anything bad ever happen to you," Trunks told her, "I promised my Dad." She looked at him. "Me neither," Goten said not wanting to be left out. She looked at her little brother. She smiled warmly at both of them, squeezed their hands, and backed into the corner of the room. The boys stood ready to learn.

Goku was telling them about how the Fusion worked and what it did. Serena didn't pay attention because the thought of her little brother and boyfriend fusing bodies didn't appeal to her at all. The boys didn't seem very interested either. "What's wrong?" Goku asked sensing the tension in the room. "Well, you're supposed to be to strongest guy in the universe or something right?" Trunks asked, "Well why weren't you there to help Gohan or my dad?" "I'm sorry Trunks," Goku said. "Sorry isn't going to bring back my dad," Trunks said. "Gohan always told me that you could do anything. So why didn't you try to save him," Goten added. "Don't just stand there say something," Serena snapped folding her arms across her chest. Goku looked at her. She had obviously spent too much time around Trunks and Vegeta because she looked exactly like Vegeta standing like that. "Look I wish I was the strongest in the universe. Then I could have helped, but I'm not. I can't beat Majin Buu, but with the Fusion technique you two will be able to," Goku said.

Suddenly a cackle filled the room. An annoying voice followed and said something about eating at a town. Serena ran to Trunks who put his arm around her waist. "What's going on?" she asked. "I don't know, but if you close your eyes you can see that wizard monster," Goten said. "No don't!" Piccolo commanded. Serena and Trunks closed their eyes anyway. "I want to know where Trunks, Serena, Goten, and Majunior are," the wizard said. "Buu, how about some chocolate?" the wizard asked. Majin Buu licked his lips and caused the people of the town to rise into the air and then turned them into chocolate, ate them, and destroyed the town. Trunks and Serena gripped each other unconsciously and all the children screamed. Piccolo and Goku watched the children. They couldn't believe the connection Trunks and Serena had with each other at such a young age. "Bobbity, this is Trunks," Trunks said. "And Goten," Goten added. "We're going to find you and you don't want to know what we have in store for that day," Trunks said. "Trunks stop," Serena said, "He might be able to find us." "Serena's right," Piccolo said. "I think it's time we got started," Goku said. The boys agreed and began while Serena backed into a corner.

Trunks and Goten both went super saiyan. They evened their powers and were told that that was where they wanted to be when they fused. Suddenly Bulma stormed into the room yelling about her right to be in the room. Krillin ran in behind her, grabbed her, and took her out of the room. "Mom," Trunks groaned. Suddenly Bobbity's voice filled the room again. Serena ran to Trunks who put his arm around her. Goku and Piccolo closed their eyes and the children did so as well. "Trunks I am very eager to meet you and since you won't come to me I'll simply have to come to you," the wizard said, "It's this little place called Capsule Corporation and it's located in West City." Trunks tightened his grip around Serena unconsciously. "I hope you're here when I arrive because if you're not your friends and family will have to pay the price," Bobbity said. "Darn," Trunks said, "Somebody told that creep where I live." "I just heard everything," Bulma said rushing back into the room, "My mother and father are going to be killed!" "We can wish them back with the dragon balls," Goku said. "And what about everyone else in the city?" Bulma asked. "We can use the second wish on that," Goku said. "No, we've already used the first wish remember?" Piccolo said. "Well maybe if we ask really nicely Shenlong will let us wish for two new wishes," Goku said. "Mom was right," Serena said and everyone looked at the young blond beauty, "Daddy, you're an idiot." Trunks laughed a little. "What?" Goku asked amazed. "Listen Goku," Bulma said, "If West City is destroyed then the dragon radar will be destroyed." "Oh," Goku said thinking hard about this, "Trunks listen up, I need you to go to Capsule Corp. and bring back the dragon radar." "Okay," Trunks said. "Excuse you," Serena snapped. "Um, I guess you could go to Serena," Goku said scratching his head. "I wanna go too," Goten whined. "No Goten you need to stay here and practice," Goku said. "Trunks, if anything bad happens get Serena out of there," Bulma told him. "Right," Trunks said as he turned super saiyan and stooped a little. Serena jumped on his back and the two flew off.

"Trunks what are the dragon balls?" Serena asked as they were flying. "I'm not really sure. I've never seen one but I've heard that they grant whatever wish you ask them," Trunks said. "Do you think it's good magic or bad magic?" Serena asked him. "I guess it's good magic since the grown-ups were talking about using them," Trunks replied. "I suppose you're right," Serena said to herself. Suddenly Trunks stopped. "What is it?" Serena asked. "I'm sensing a huge power," Trunks said. "Do you think it's the bad guys or my dad?" Serena asked. "I don't know but if it is the bad guys your dad is gonna need help," Trunks said and both children closed their eyes. They saw Goku and Majin Buu. "I wish someone would tell me what to do," Trunks said. "What are you two doing! Go get the radar!" Goku yelled at them. "Both children opened their eyes at once and Trunks flew off. "I guess that's that," Serena said, "My dad has everything under control." "Yeah, but still he didn't have to yell at me I was only trying to help," Trunks grumbled. They flew some more when Trunks stopped again. This time Serena didn't ask why because she could feel the energy herself. Neither child could believe it. This was enormous power they were sensing. "It's my dad," Serena said amazed. "Let's...go… I… I don't want to get yelled at again," Trunks stuttered and flew off again. Finally they reached Capsule Corp. and Trunks ran inside with Serena still on his back.

Trunks ran into the indoor garden to find his grandfather. "Why hello there Trunks, how's my favourite grandson?" Trunks' grandfather asked. Serena jumped off of Trunks' back and the old man added, "Oh and little Serena, I didn't see you there. Good to see you too dear." "Oh, Trunks, Serena," Trunks' grandma said, "Would you like some tea I just made it." "No Grandma," Trunks said. "I have some fresh vanilla ice cream in the freezer how about a Sunday?" "Ice cream?" Serena asked hopefully. "No there's no time for ice cream," Trunks said bouncing on his toes. "How about a roast beef sandwich I just sliced it my self," his grandma continued. "What is it with you and food? Grandpa, where do we keep the dragon radar?" Trunks asked. "The dragon radar?" his grandfather said, "Um, well, ah, the lat time I saw it was ah," "Hurry up," Trunks pleaded with his grandparents.

Trunks and Serena gave up on Trunks' grandpa and started tearing the place apart looking for the radar. Trunks' grandfather joined them and Serena took the time to change her clothes. She hated being in something for longer than a day. She found the clothes she always left at Capsule Corp., which was a light brown and pink plaid jumper and a white undershirt. She changed into the outfit and put a silver headband on her golden locks. She returned to Trunks who had now started dissembling his mother's lab looking for the radar. "She's not gonna like this," Serena said and started helping. After a while they had searched the entire building and then began to search through it all over again. "Um what was I looking for again?" Trunks' grandfather asked. "How about you take a little snack break," Trunks' grandma offered. "Don't you get it! We have to find the dragon radar before Majin Buu destroys West City!" Trunks yelled at them. "So we should just keep looking?" his grandma asked. "YES!" Serena and Trunks yelled simultaneously. Trunks and Serena moved to the living room again and his grandparents followed them. The phone rang and Trunks' grandmother answered it. "Oh, hi Bulma. How is this beautiful day treating you dear?" Trunks' grandma asked, "He's a little busy let's see if I can get him." "Trunks your mother is on the phone for you," she called to him. "Tell her I don't have time for a pep talk," Trunks said and kept searching. His grandmother repeated what he said to Bulma who got very angry so Serena took the phone. "Listen Serena," Bulma said," I forgot but the dragon radar is in the air plane." "Oh that's great thanks," Serena squealed and hung up the phone. "What'd she say?" Trunks asked. "Your mom said that the dragon radar is in the air plane," Serena told him. "Wow really," Trunks said, "Wait do we even have an air plane?" "So now you want an air plane? There's just no pleasing children now a days," Trunks' grandfather said. He walked to a table and picked up a capsule from a box. "Here this is an air plane," he said handing it to Trunks. Trunks and Serena ran outside and Trunks opened the capsule. Serena climbed inside the airplane and came out with the dragon radar. "Great let's go!" Trunks said. Serena jumped on his back and they took off.

"Trunks," Serena said as they were flying. "What?" he asked her. "Um, can you promise me something," she said tentatively. "What is it?" he asked her. "I know you and Goten have to fight, but can you promise me you'll be careful?" Serena asked. Trunks looked up at her. Their eyes met and locked. The ice blue looked into the cerulean blue. He could tell just from the look in her eyes she was scared even though she wouldn't say it. She was scared for everyone's safety. "I'll try," he told her. Serena hugged him tighter and they flew up to the lookout. When they landed Serena gave the dragon radar to her father who took Trunks and Goten to teach them the Fusion dance.

"Now Trunks, Goten I don't have much time left and the fate of the world depends on your corporation," Goku told the boys. "Sir, yes, sir!" the boys responded. "Wow what got into them?" Goku asked. "Me," Serena giggled from the back of the room. Goku smiled at her and continued, "Once you two have matched your energies you must strike a series of delicate poses together in order for the fusion to work." Goku showed them what to do and everyone stared at him like he was crazy. "This might be a bit tough," Trunks said. Serena had to leave because she was laughing so hard. Serena regained her composer and re-entered the room. "Now," Goku said panting, "You must perform these movements in perfect symmetry." Goten and Trunks looked at him. "What's wrong?" Goku asked. "Um I don't think Goten knows what symmetry is sir,' Trunks replied. "Oh its like um…mirrors…no…um…oh I know Piccolo and I can show you how it's done," Goku said happily. _This should be good._ Trunks thought catching Serena's eyes making her start to laugh again. Then Goku and Piccolo did the fusion dance together. Serena laughed out loud but was able to calm herself down after a moment. "Now are you two ready to try?" Goku asked the boys. "Yes!" they said together and ran where Goku had been. Goku walked the boys through the steps. Goten kept messing up, and at the end when they kept poking each other in the head with their pointed fingers. Goku made the boys keep practicing until they had it right. After a while Trunks stopped. "What's wrong now?" Goku asked exasperated. "This fusion technique is lame," Trunks said to him. "What?" Goku asked astounded, "No its not." "Okay," Trunks said unconvinced, "But first can you show me how you do super saiyan three?!" "Yeah show us!" Goten joined in. "Okay," Goku yielded to the boys pleas. "Goku you'll loose what little time you have left!" Piccolo told him. "I'm already out of time," Goku commented, "Okay boys watch closely." Goku let all his energy out and turned into a super saiyan three. Serena screamed. She hadn't been paying attention and the sudden bolt in energy and the change in her father's appearance scared her out of her wits. Goku fell to his knees. Serena ran up to him. "I'm okay," he told her breathing heavily looking up at her big blue eyes full of concern. He fell out of the super saiyan three form into his normal one. A witch named Babba then came to take Goku away back to the other world. Serena and Goten hugged him and a frantic Chichi ran out to tell him good-bye as well, and he left instructing Piccolo to take over the boys training.

Serena, Trunks, and Goten took this moment to get away and found some beds to sleep in. Goten and Trunks were tired from the training and Serena was always ready for a quick nap. After a while Piccolo found them and woke them up by yelling at them. Trunks and Goten bumped heads, but they all fell back to sleep. Piccolo slapped them all across the face. "You can go back to sleep now if you'd like," he said calmly. "No that's okay," Trunks said cradling his cheek. "Okay," Serena said not really sure what was going on and went back to sleep. "She's unbelievable," Piccolo said staring at her, "Whatever lets go." "What's for breakfast?" Goten asked as they went back to where they were training before. "Breakfast?" Piccolo yelled, "You're having the fusion technique for breakfast!" "Um, Piccolo?" Trunks asked raising his hand in the air like he was at school. "Yes?" Piccolo responded aggravated. "Can you show us the proper way to do the fusion technique again? We've only seen it done once," Trunks responded coolly. Piccolo looked taken aback. "Krillin!" he yelled, "Come help me!" Krillin resentingly obeyed and they showed the boys the fusion dance. They boys started practicing again and Serena finally woke up and entered the room. "It's not enough you need to be one before you can become one," Piccolo explained to them. "Can I fuse with Serena then?" Trunks asked hopefully. "NO!" Piccolo screamed. Serena giggled at the doorway and Trunks blushed. "Well I don't want to be one with Goten he smells," Trunks said. "Oh yeah? Well your breath smells!" Goten replied. The two boys started fighting. "No…Stop…Listen to me!" Piccolo yelled but the boys kept at it. "Stop." Serena said striding into the room and putting her hands on her hips. She had changed again into dark blue jeans and a dark purple top. "Where'd you get those cloths from?" Trunks asked with one hand in a fist and the other grabbing a bunch of Goten's wild hair. "My Mom," she replied, "Now Stop!" Goten and Trunks let each other go and stood up. "Wow," Krillin whispered as they looked at them in awe. "Now won't you do your little fusion dance for me?" Serena cooed and held her hands together prayer like and batted her eyes. Trunks got a goofy smile on his face and Goten looked excited to show off to his older sister. They did the dance more for a couple of hours. "Good now boys a line your energies this is it," Piccolo told them. The boys did as they were told and everyone came to watch. They fused and a light glowed around them and a chubby boy with black hair with purple streaks in it looked at them. Serena screamed and ran behind her mother. "Hey! I think I get it." Krillin said, "He's supposed to look like that. He's built like Majin Buu." "This is so bizarre," Videl whispered to herself. "We goofed," Piccolo said, "Trunks extended his fingers when he should have had his hands in fists. We'll just wait for the fusion to wear off and try again." "Hey little buddy do you have a name?" Yamcha asked. "Gotenks," the fusioned Trunks and Goten answered. Suddenly Gotenks was surrounded by a bright light and Trunks and Goten un-fused. "Thank goodness," Serena sighed in relief. "Try it again," Piccolo said. The boys did as they were told, but this time they turned into a skinny old man. Serena and Chichi both screamed this time. After thirty minutes they were separated again and tried the fusion for a third time and finally got it right. Serena gasped. They turned into a saucy little boy. "Good," Piccolo said, "We'll try it again in thirty minuets only then you'll do it as super-saiyans." "No," Gotenks said, "We're not doing this again. We're strong enough as it is. I'll bring Buu back to you dead." He rose up in the air to fly away. "No wait, come back!" Piccolo demanded. "This is gonna be fun," Gotenks said and flew off. "He better not get himself killed," Piccolo said angrily. "Don't say that!" Serena snapped turning pale. They waited a while and Gotenks came back pretty beat up. "Wow he's alive!" Krillin exclaimed. "He's…a…a little tougher than I thought," Gotenks said. Serena glared at him. "Serves you right!" Piccolo snapped, "You could have ruined everything. From now on you do things my way Gotrunks." "Actually," Serena turned her foul mood to Piccolo, "His name is Gotenks." "His name is mud!" Piccolo yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

This Is Getting Ridiculous

I do now own DBZ

Gotenks un-fused and Goten and Trunks were just as beat up as their fused form was. Chichi and Bulma proceeded to clean their cuts and Chichi proceeded to spank Goten for running off as Gotenks. "Ow! It burns," Trunks cried. "Stop moving I'm almost done," Bulma said blowing on the rubbing alcohol she was using to clean his cuts causing Trunks to scream. "How could you, Goten?" Chichi cried, "Don't you know you and Serena are all I have left?" "Did you hear her?" Serena hissed to Trunks. "Yes, I'm sorry Serena…and Mom," he added hastily. "All battles are won before they are fought and do you know how?" Piccolo asked the boys. "By planning?" Trunks guessed. "That's right," Piccolo said. "Wait I don't see how that could help," Serena said, "You can't plan for every little thing that's might happen." "No but it helps to have a plan," Piccolo said. "But that doesn't mean you're going to win. I plan things all the time and sometimes I get away with it and sometimes I don't," Serena told him. "Will you stop! You're not helping!" he yelled. "What have you planned and gotten away with?" Chichi asked Serena. "Nothing," Serena said and his behind Trunks. "Serena, I want you to do the same thing to Trunks and Goten that you did to Gohan at the tournament," Piccolo said. "Antagonize them?" she asked. "No." Piccolo said impatiently," Heal them." "Oh," she said. She took one of their hands in each of her own and concentrated. She let all the good pure energy inside her transfer to them and healed their wounds. Trunks and Goten then turned into super saiyans and fused again at Piccolo's orders. "His power is incredible but I'm worried about his control," Piccolo said. "There's to many people here I don't want to blow everything up," Gotenks said and flew off. "Not again!" Serena yelled. This time Piccolo went after him. He returned without them but Gotenks only had a little time before he split so he figured they would come back soon.

They returned and were very ashamed of themselves. Bulma, Chichi and Serena quickly forgave them but Piccolo was far from that. He sensed something bad down below them. "You two back to work now!" he commanded. "Can we have a break first please?" Trunks asked. "No!" Piccolo yelled. Serena, Chichi, and Bulma marched over to Piccolo. "Ahem?" Serena cleared her throat. "Goten and Trunks are boys not men!" Chichi yelled. "But they need to train," Piccolo defended himself. "No!" Bulma yelled, "They need to rest!" "That's right!" Serena jumped in, "You let them rest or you'll have to deal with me!" Piccolo looked at the angry little blond girl at his feet and changed his mind. "Goten, Trunks," he said, "We will resume your training after you take a nap." "Good," Serena chirped happily. "Yeah!" the boys cheered. The three children went into the kitchen with their mothers. They started eating when the entire foundation started shaking. Serena, Chichi, and Bulma screamed and hid under the table while the boys continued to eat un-phased. It stopped as soon as it had started and they cleaned the kitchen. "Oh and boys take a bath before you take a nap. You both stink," Serena rounded on them as they were leaving. "What?!" they whined. "She right!" both Chichi and Bulma snapped. They boys trudged to the bathroom while Serena jumped into the bed and fell asleep.

They woke up and Serena changed into a grey skirt and pink top before waking up the boys. She felt something wrong. Krillin chose that moment to rush into the room and wake up the boys. "Come on you two we have to go to the hyperbolic time chamber now!" he said very fast. "Is that Majin Buu?" Trunks asked when they reached the area they had trained in earlier. "He must of went on a big diet," Goten commented on his thinner appearence. "Make no mistake that is Majin Buu and he is substantially stronger," Piccolo told them. They turned to go into the chamber when Serena said, "What's Mom think she's doing?" They rushed to the window. Chichi walked up to Majin Buu and slapped him. He turned her into an egg and smashed the egg. Serena gasped and covered her hands with her mouth. Tears flooded her eyes. "Mom!" Goten yelled. "Serena," Trunks whispered. She threw her arms around him and started crying. He didn't know what to do so he just let her cry. "Goten, Trunks, you must enter the chamber now. Only if you two manage to beat Majin Buu we can wish everyone back to life," Piccolo said opening the door. Trunks gave Serena a tight hug and she let go. Trunks and Goten went into the chamber. "I'll wait here," Serena said and sat at the door. Her face looked strained and very pale. Piccolo and Krillin didn't want to upset her more so they let her stay and left.

Serena heard a scream and the foundation started shaking. "What's going on?" Serena asked herself. She went to look over the ledge and saw Piccolo leading Majin Buu away. "Oh Trunks, Goten I need you," Serena pleaded at the door willing it to open. A few minutes later Piccolo showed up at the door with Majin Buu. Serena felt sick as she saw them and stepped back. Piccolo opened the door and he and Majin Buu walked in. "I want to come too," Serena said quickly as Piccolo started closing the door. Piccolo looked at her and saw the emotion in her eyes. He looked at her for a moment and motioned for her to enter. She rushed in and Piccolo closed the door. A little ways from the main building they saw Goten and Trunks standing. "You ready for this Goten?" Trunks asked. "Yep, but I don't think Buu is,' Goten replied. "This is the end for you," Trunks said. "Majin Buu," Goten finished, "Don't you think it's a little stupid I just say Majin Buu?" "You had more lines is it my fault you can't remember them?" Trunks replied, "Ready?" Majin Buu soared over to Trunks and Goten and hit Trunks knocking him down. Serena gasped but didn't move from Piccolo's side. "What was that? Don't you know what a sucker punch is? That's only something inexperienced fighters do," Trunks said getting up and walking back to Goten, "You stand there and I'll tell you when it's time to start." Trunks and Goten fused perfectly into Gotenks. "Why didn't they start as super saiyans?" Piccolo growled under his breath. "Boys," Serena sighed. "His power has increased dramatically maybe he cam win this," Piccolo said on a happier tone. "Maybe?" Serena asked looking at him a little worried. Gotenks punched Majin Buu but made no progress. "This could be a problem," Piccolo stuttered. "Could you be a little less pessimistic?" Serena snapped. Majin Buu just took the punches. Gotenks stopped and looked at him confused. "You said you'd tell me when I could start fighting," Majin Buu replied. "Oh right, um, whatever," Gotenks said and continued to fight. None of his attacks did much to Majin Buu. "His attacks are getting lamer," Serena commented bored. "We're domed," Piccolo said. Gotenks then approached Serena and Piccolo. "Piccolo be serious do you think I can beat this guy?" Gotenks asked. "Of coarse if you actually be serious!" Serena snapped. Gotenks cringed. "She's right," Piccolo told him. Gotenks pulled them behind the building. "I'm throwing all the moves in the book including the one's I made up and nothings working," Gotenks whined. "No wonder those attacks sounded lame. You made them up," Serena huffed and rolled her eyes. "That is what real worriers do you know," Gotenks shot back. "Gotenks why didn't you attack at you full force," Piccolo asked getting impatient. "Because, I want to people to remember this as something other than just another brawl." "Gotenks, the fate of the world rests on your ability to beat him!" Piccolo yelled. "All you people do is talk!" Majin Buu yelled!" "Fine let the second round begin!" Gotenks yelled and began attacking Majin Buu again. "If he manages to do this he is in so much trouble," Serena growled.

Gotenks' moves didn't faze Majin Buu and he hit Gotenks into the ground. "That better be part of his plan," Piccolo said warily. Gotenks finally powered up to super saiyan much to Serena and Piccolo's relief. Gotenks moves still didn't have any affect on Majin Buu and Gotenks was thrown into Piccolo and they both ended up landing in a bath tub. Serena couldn't help herself and cracked up laughing. "You got my cape soggy!" Piccolo yelled at Gotenks sending Serena into another fit of giggles. "Sorry," Gotenks said before dashing off to fight Majin Buu again. Majin Buu and Gotenks butted heads. "This is ridiculous," Serena sighed then yelled, "Try something that works!" Gotenks spit out little ghosts. "What…is …that," Serena gasped hiding behind Piccolo. "I…don't…know," Piccolo stammered. The ghost pummelled Majin Buu and Gotenks spit more ghosts to help it. These ghosts didn't seem ready to take orders and while Gotenks yelled at them Majin Buu reconstructed himself. When Gotenks finally paid attention again Majin Buu had a magazine and a float. "Of all the nerve!" Gotenks yelled. Gotenks collaborated with his ghosts and sent them at Majin Buu. Two ended up blowing them selves up by accident but, the others carried out their plan. Majin Buu blew up into pieces. Serena screamed for joy and threw her arms around him. "You're wonderful!" she squealed hugging him. Piccolo and Gotenks destroyed the bits of Majin Buu but a pink smoke reformed into Majin Buu. Majin Buu attacked Gotenks. Piccolo suddenly sent an energy blast at the building destroying it and the door. "Now we're all stuck in here forever," Piccolo said. Majin Buu and Serena screamed. "Who told you to do that? For you information I still had my best technique!" Gotenks yelled adding to the pandemonium. "You little…you put the world at risk to be more fantastic!" Piccolo yelled causing a great din in the room. As Piccolo and Gotenks yelled at each other and Serena and Buu screamed suddenly a small hole appeared in the air. "A tear in the dimension," Piccolo said. Majin Buu went through it and the hole closed.

Piccolo, Serena and Gotenks tried screaming again to make another rip. "We've been at this for hours," Piccolo said, "It's hopeless." "Then I guess I have no choice," Gotenks said, "I only wish there was a crowd to see this." "This is no time for your games!" Serena yelled hitting him on the head. "Party pooper," Gotenks muttered. He transformed into a super saiyan 3. "Now leave everything to me," Gotenks said, "Man I look wild with all this hair, but at least I don't have pointy ears." Gotenks screamed and a rip appeared. Serena, Piccolo and Gotenks went through it. "Where is everyone?" Piccolo asked. Majin Buu appeared, "They were tasty," he said. "You ate them all? Including my mom?" Gotenks yelled and powered up more. Gotenks and Majin Buu fought leaving destruction everyone. "More of this and the lookout will collapse," Piccolo said. Gotenks managed to destroy Majin Buu again but once again he reconstructed himself. Majin Buu and Gotenks destroyed the lookout by smashing it in half much to Piccolo's annoyance. Majin Buu then completely destroyed the lookout and Serena had to cling to Piccolo. Gotenks and Majin Buu continued to fight but Gotenks suddenly dropped into his normal form. "This is bad," he said and they defused. No!" Trunks yelled, "I'm too young to die! I haven't even kissed Serena yet!" "Gross!" Goten said. Piccolo then flew down where the boys and Majin Buu were. Serena let go of him and ran between Goten and Trunks. "This is it boys," Piccolo said, "We fight and die trying." "We don't want to die we're just little kinds. You're old so you might not care but we do!" Trunks snapped. "I have an idea," Serena said. "What?" Goten asked. "We apologize," Serena stated firmly. "Yeah and we can give him tons of candy and stuff as a peace offering," Trunks added. Majin Buu sat down and began to snore. "He's sleeping," Serena whispered. "Let's go see," Trunks said. He, Goten, and Serena went up. "I'll see if he's asleep," Serena said, "Trunks give me a boost and I'll grab his antenna thingy." "Okay," Trunks chirped and ran to help her. "No!" Piccolo yelled and then clamped his hands over his mouth. "You two make me crazy," Piccolo scowled, "Now come here so we can prepare for the next fusion." "Someone's coming," Goten said. "I sense it too. It could be a new enemy," Piccolo said. "No it's Gohan," Serena squealed and sure enough Gohan flew up to them. Serena ran up to him and hugged him. Gohan looked at his little sister and smiled. "Serena, go to Trunks and Goten," he told her. She nodded and retreated. Gohan walked up to Majin Buu. "Gohan can't fight him we need to help!" Goten cried. Serena looked like she might cry as well. But Gohan surprised them all by attacking Majin Buu with an incredible power. Gohan hit Buu and he hurled strait at Piccolo, Trunks, Serena, and Goten. Piccolo grabbed Goten and Trunks grabbed Serena. Gohan continued and was beating up Majin Buu pretty badly. "I'll kill you all!" Majin Buu yelled. "I wish he hadn't said that," Trunks stuttered. Serena closed her eyes and hugged him. Gohan stopped Majin Buu and beat him more. "Wow!" all three children cheered Gohan on. Majin Buu created an explosion at the area they were at and Gohan picked up the three children and Piccolo to get them out of the way. "Thanks Gohan!" the three children said happily. "Is he dead?" Goten asked. "No,' Gohan said. "But he blew himself up!" Trunks countered. "It doesn't matter," Serena said, "Now we have Gohan. Everything will be okay!" "Yeah!" the boys backed her up.

Gohan put them back on the ground and told them the story of how he came to his amazing power with the help of the old kia. "Now all we need is the dragon radar and the dragonballs," Gohan concluded. "It doesn't matter because Dende is dead so the balls are inert," Piccolo told him. "Does that mean they don't work?" Trunks asked. "Yes," Piccolo told the children. "Wait, do you feel that? It's faint but it's still there," Gohan said, "Let's go find him." So they set off. Piccolo and Gohan were in front while Goten and Trunks and Serena were behind them. "What's that smell?" Serena asked from Trunks' back. "It's Piccolo's B.O.," Trunks told her. "Ew," she said making a face. "It's not fair we shouldn't have to fly in the back just because we're children," Goten whined. "Will you three be quite!" Piccolo roared. "Look what's that?" Serena said pointing to the ground. The group saw Mr. Hercule Satan. "We're not gonna help him are we?" Trunks asked, "He's a cheater and he lies a lot." "Yes, we are," Piccolo growled. Piccolo swooped down and grabbed him while Goten grabbed the puppy with him. Finally they saw Dende and Piccolo got so excited he accidentally dropped Mr. Satan. Dende told them how Mr. Popo had saved him when Buu escaped the hyperbolic time chamber. Suddenly they felt Majin Buu approaching them. He stopped a little ways off and started taunting Goten and Trunks. They fused and all of a sudden pink glob covered Gotenks and Piccolo. The pink goo completely covered them and reattached itself to Majin Buu. Serena screamed as they were absorbed. Serena walked over to Dende and Mr. Hercule while Gohan fought Majin Buu. After a while Serena saw someone else joined the fight. "Tien?" Gohan asked. "You've changed a lot Gohan. Good for you," Tien responded. Majin Buu suddenly powered up a large attack and was going to send it right at them, but someone else appeared right in front of Majin Buu and cut him in half. "Daddy!" Serena screamed. Majin Buu's lower half suddenly jumped up and kicked Tien down. "Tien!" Serena yelled and ran to him. "Are you going to be okay? Please be okay," Serena pleaded holding his hand with tears shining in her eyes. "Serena?" Tien questioned the little blonde at his side and fell unconscious. Serena saw Goku throw and earring at Gohan and told him to put it on but Gohan missed and it fell into the rocks. "Good grief," Serena rolled her eyes and went to help Gohan look. Majin Buu abruptly stopped attacking Goku. Gotenks fusion had worn off and he was weaker. Serena found the earring and gave it to Gohan. Goku told to forget the earring. "How obscene!" Serena yelled and stomped off. Majin Buu then sent the same pink goop at Gohan and absorbed him as well. "Not good definitely not good," Serena whined, but something else caught her eye and her father's attention. Vegeta had appeared.

Serena clapped her hands together in glee. Goku convinced Vegeta to put on the earring and they fused. The fused pair introduced themself as Vegito. Serena watched in amazement as they beat up Majin Buu. However after a while Majin Buu turned them into a piece of candy and grabbed it laughing. "We're doomed," Serena said to herself and put her face in her hands; but all of a sudden Majin Buu began hitting himself in the face. "What is wrong with you people?" Serena said disgusted. Majin Buu lost control of the candy and it was floating in mid-air. "You better be careful Majin Buu I'm a jaw-breaker the hardest candy there is" the candy said. "I can't believe I'm related to you people," Serena groaned. The candy attacked Majin Buu and he eventually turned Vegito back to normal. They fought but Majin Buu sent his pink goo at Vegito and absorbed him. Majin Buu skipped around happily.

Serena stood where she was stunned for a moment taking in what had just happened. She didn't know what to do now. But after a while his body started changing and retrogressed to its very first stage when Gotenks fought him. Majin Buu started screaming and steam came from his head. Suddenly her father and Vegeta appeared from the smoke surrounding Majin Buu's head. Also Piccolo, Gohan, Goten and Trunks popped out of the steam. "Look Vegeta!" Goku said happily, "People popcorn!" Serena squealed with glee and clapped her hands together. Vegeta and Goku put them down a little ways off and Serena ran to them. Serena placed Trunks' head on her lap and when they looked back at Majin Buu he had turned into what appeared to be a child.


	6. Chapter 6

End Of The Nightmare

I do not own DBZ or SM.

Goku, Vegeta, and Serena looked at the kid Buu warily. "Serena, are Mr. Satan and Dende still alive?" Goku asked his daughter. "Yes I believe so," she responded. "Find them and keep them near you," Goku commanded her and he and Vegeta flew off to fight. Serena pouted for a moment but reluctantly did as she was told. She left the ones she was with and went to find Dende and Mr. Satan. It was easy for her to get Dende to go with her but Mr. Satan proved to be more of a headache. "Fine," Serena finally snapped, "You can just stay where you are all by your self." She and Dende started to walk off and Mr. Satan ran to catch up. She brought them back to where the others were but they were still unconscious. They continued to watch the fight and the kid Buu formed a giant pink energy blast. "Is this supposed to happen?" Serena asked tentatively. The other two shook their heads. "He's going to destroy the planet!" Goku yelled. He and Vegeta made a bee line for them and Goku transported them to the planet of the kias. "How strange," Serena said looking around, "I feel as if I've been here before." "It's…ah…her…princess" the old kia stammered. The supreme kia, or Kibito kia, hushed him up very quickly. "She doesn't know," Kibito kia hissed in old kia's ear. "Now I get it," Mr. Satan said quickly, "This is all a dream. Right?" Everyone looked at him and scowled. "This is my dream and I'm gonna fly!" he announced and jumped off a cliff. The old kia laughed, "You can't pay for entertainment like this." Kibito Kia pointed out in a little crystal ball that the kid Buu had regenerated. They formed a plan to get the dragonballs from Namek to restore the earth and people, but the old kia interrupted and said they couldn't use them. "But old kia sir you remember your reward for helping Gohan, your kiss, well she died so we have to, to wish her back," Goku said. The old kia pondered this. "I've known her since I was a little kid and I promise you'll really like her," Goku coaxed on. "Kakarott," Vegeta growled, "Are you by chance talking about Bulma?" "Well she's prettier than Chichi," Goku explained. He and Vegeta began to argue and Serena got up from the unconscious Trunks' side where she had been sitting. She dragged both men down to her level and looked at them angrily. "You two need to get a grip and destroy this guy and wish back the Earth because I've been in the same outfit for two days!" Serena screamed astonishing everyone. Kibito Kia regained control of the conversation by pointing out that Buu had found his way to the other world. He gave Vegeta and Goku his earrings to fuse again but they denied. "This isn't about your egos!" the old kia yelled. Vegeta crushed his and Serena laughed. "I love you guys," she said smiling. They smiled back at her.

They then proceeded to raise their power levels to tempt Buu to them and he came. "You guys need to leave," Goku said to them. "Oh I get it you think our sacred planet will be destroyed. Oh well kick his butt!" the old kia exclaimed. "Please isn't there anything I can do to help I've been useless so far and I'm a saiyan too no matter how much I don't like to admit it," Serena pleaded. "Serena it's too dangerous," Goku said. "He's right now come here child," the old kia said nervously. "Oh I get it you think I can't help because I'm a girl right?" Serena put her hands on her hips and scowled at them. "No, that's not it," Goku pleaded with his irritable daughter while Vegeta laughed. "Let her stay Kakarott," Vegeta said, "But Serena you will have to fight." Serena smirked and powered up to a super saiyan. Her hair turned silver and curled and her eyes turned green. Goku looked at her uncertain but said nothing. The others left them with Buu. "Now how are we going to do this?" Goku asked, "The old fashioned way?" Vegeta nodded and they began playing paper, scissors, rock. "Good grief," Serena sighed and slapped her hand to her forehead. Goku won and Vegeta was very annoyed.

Vegeta picked up Serena and flew them a ways off. Serena frowned and played with her hair while Vegeta watched the battle. Serena was brought out of her hair trance when Vegeta placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and saw him looking at the fight. She looked too as saw her father drop to his normal state and fall to the ground. "Serena, stay here," Vegeta said and flew off leaving her alone. Serena watched the battle and saw Buu power up an energy blast that she was sure would probably kill Vegeta. Serena hemmed and hawed and shot her own energy blast at Buu throwing him back a few hundred feet. Her father got up and helped Vegeta while Vegeta looked amazed that she had helped fight. Goku powered back up and started fighting Buu again. Serena climbed down from the cliff she was on and started walking toward Vegeta. She saw a glazed look on his face as if he were lost in his own memories. She reached him and took his hand in her own. He looked down to her. She couldn't understand what he was thinking but smiled and he smiled back.

Vegeta floated over to Goku and they talked. Serena could only make out a few words which meant nothing to her. Then she saw Vegeta start fighting again and her father stood and watched, but she could slowly feel her father's energy increasing. Vegeta was attacking Buu with all he had but Buu re-materialized behind him without Vegeta's knowing. "Behind you!" Serena screamed but she was too late. As Vegeta turned Buu hit him and he smashed into the ground. Serena gasped and ran to him. She stood in front of him blocking him from Buu. She raised her finger had shouted, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" She pointed her finger at Buu and a steady stream of pink outlines of hearts shot from her finger into Buu face. He screamed and backed away from them. Buu then hunched over and spit out the rotund version of Majin Buu. Serena felt her father's energy plummet and she saw her father drop to his normal state. "That's not good right?" Serena asked. "No," Vegeta responded. Goku landed beside them panting. Serena kept her steady flow of the pink hearts at Buu and he didn't go near them. "How strange," Goku panted watching Buu retreat farther from them. "We've got to outsmart him somehow," Vegeta said then yelled, "Kibito Kia, Old Kia, Dende we need you to wish the earth and people back." "You have a plan?" Goku asked. "Yes," Vegeta said but didn't elaborate. Dende did as Vegeta asked and the earth and people were restored. "Come on Vegeta tell us what your plan is," Goku pleaded. "The Spirit Bomb," Vegeta said coolly. "What the heck is that?" Serena asked irritably.

Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, and Gohan regained consciousness on the new Namek. "Where are we?" Gohan asked. "Where's Serena?" Trunks asked anxiously looking around. "She's fine and you're on the new planet Namek," Kibito Kia told them. He brought them back to the earth.

"Are you ready Kakarott?" Vegeta asked. "Yes but do you think the people of earth are really all that powerful?" Goku asked. "Yes. Kibito Kia! I need to speak with all the inhabitants of earth at once telepathically," Vegeta said. "Um I don't know how," he replied. "Great," Serena rolled her eyes. "I can help," a voice said and snorted in laughter. "Hey it's King Kia!" Goku said happily. "Vegeta whenever you're ready go ahead and speak," King Kia told him. "People of the earth listen. Majin Buu destroyed your planet and it was restored. Now you need to raise your hands and offer a portion of your energy to us to destroy Majin Buu forever," Vegeta said. Serena rolled her eyes and said, "You have such a way with words." Goku flew into the air and collected the energy.

Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Piccolo raised their hands and gave energy to Goku's spirit bomb. Then they heard Vegeta's voice again, "We need more energy. Everyone on earth must. Please. I'm begging you." "We need to help let's split up and try to convince people," Piccolo said.

Serena had to break her attack and stop it was too much for her anymore. "Why aren't they listening?" Vegeta asked himself, "What can we do?" Serena closed her hands together prayer like and closed her eyes. "People of the Earth can you hear me?" Serena asked, "Our beautiful planet Earth is in grave danger. We need your help. A terrible evil is threatening us and can't stop it without your help. Please help us. You must raise your hands and offer your energy. The fate of our beautiful world no the entire universe rests on you."

The sky on the earth darkened and a bright circle appeared. "What is that?" Goten asked. "The moon?!" Piccolo yelled astounded. "No Serena!" Trunks said happily. The moon solidified and Serena's face appeared on it. They heard the people recognize her and they obeyed this time. "Feel that? It worked! Serena did it!" Gohan said.

"The Spirit Bomb is growing Serena you did it1" Vegeta said and hugged her. Serena didn't respond her head felt so cloudy and she fainted.

Serena woke up at Kami's lookout. "Serena!" Trunks cried and hugged her. Serena snapped out of her foggy mind state. "Majin Buu! We have to stop him!" Serena yelled shaking him. "Calm down Serena," Vegeta told her. "Yeah we did it. We defeated him and you helped," Goku knelt beside her. "I helped too," Trunks pouted. "My hero," Serena rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. Trunks went red in the face and exploded in happy shouts of "My First Kiss!" and started running around the lookout. Serena giggled and stood up. "I still don't understand why Buu retreated when you attacked him Serena can you explain that?" Vegeta said eyeing her. "Like I know," Serena replied. "Serena was able to convert her love into a concrete substance and Majin Buu's evil made him very vulnerable to it," Kibito Kia told them. "May I ask a question," Serena asked raising her hand as if she were in school. "What is it my little hero," Chichi cried hugging Serena tightly. "Can we go home so I can change? I've been in these cloths for like two whole days," Serena responded looking at herself disgusted. Everyone looked at her as if she were crazy, except Trunks who was still celebrating their fist kiss. "Um yeah sure let's go," Goku said.

The next day Serena was changing into a white party dress with a blue ribbon around the middle. "Mom, do you think this one brings out my eyes?" Serena asked her mother. "Yes sweetheart you look lovely. Now do you think this shade of lipstick is good? How about my hair? Do you like it or should I put it back like I usually wear it? Am I dressed casually enough?" Chichi asked fussing in the mirror. "Of course, you look beautiful," Serena sweetly replied, "And could you put my hair in that French twist?" "Of course come here," Chichi said and fixed her daughter's hair. "Are you two done yet?" Gohan asked peaking into his parent's bedroom. "Almost, my don't you look hansom," Chichi said glancing at her eldest. "Don't you think we're a little over dressed?" Gohan asked. "No!" Serena snapped, "And beside I thought you would want to look good for your future wife." "I remember the first time your father and I went to a party together," Chichi mused, "Did I ever tell you?" She looked around but both children had vanished. "Guess so," she sighed. Serena and Gohan sat in the kitchen and Gohan was fixing Goten's bowtie. "Where's your father?" Chichi asked walking into the room. "I think he already left he was here a minute ago," Gohan told her. "I know," Goten said quietly. "Alright where is he this time!" Chichi yelled. He's watching those eggs," Goten told her. "What?!" Chichi yelled, "That's a horrible excuse. Fine then we're leaving without him!" She stomped out of the house dragging Goten who was in a ridiculous outfit. Serena looked at Gohan who shrugged and they followed. "Gohan, not that I really want to but what happened?" Serena asked as they drove to Trunks' house to celebrate their victory over Majin Buu. Gohan told her how their father had used the Spirit Bomb and destroyed the evil kid Buu and a good Buu was living with Mr. Satan and Videl. Serena teased him a little about Videl being his wife until Chichi yelled at her to stop because her temper was still high from her husband.

Trunks was waiting impatiently for Serena to arrive. He was anxious to reveal their plan for the tournament prize money. He heard the doorbell ring and ran to it but it was only Krillin, 18, and Marion. "Oh hi," Trunks said sadly and let them in. "Expecting someone else?" Krillin teased him. "Sort of," Trunks said quietly and blushed. Then a car cane crashing into the room after them through the open door. Trunks stopped it and Yamcha got out. "Sorry, it's new and I'm still not used to it yet." A blonde streak knocked him down and flung itself onto Trunks. "Miss me?" Serena asked. "Yeah of course," Trunks said smiling and blushed even more, "You smell nice." Serena giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey where's Goku?" Krillin asked. "Goku? Who's he? Never heard of him," Chichi yelled. Serena giggled. "What'd your dad do this time?" Trunks asked Serena. "He's having a baby!" Chichi screamed and stormed away. Serena laughed even harder and Gohan explained about the eggs.

They walked into the indoor garden and saw most people there. Serena and Trunks walked away to have a picnic by themselves amongst the roses. "When can we tell them," Trunks asked excitedly. "Later I want my Dad here," Serena told him, "Let's go sit by your Dad so we don't attract too much attention." They went to sit by Vegeta and he and Trunks ate like crazy. "Chew!" Serena yelled at them shielding her face. "Sorry," they both said still shovelling food into their mouths. Bulma then turned out the lights and music started playing. "Let's boogie!" she shouted and Serena dragged Trunks to the dance floor. Everyone was soon dancing. "Please," Serena cooed looking deep into his eyes. "No way," Trunks said backing away. "Pretty please?" Serena cooed again and this time she convinced Trunks to waltz with her despite the up beat tempo. Chichi then started dancing a crazy dance herself. "What does she think she's doing?" Serena gasped alarmed at her mother's ridiculous moves. "I call it Ti-Chichi," Bulma told her laughing. "Hey Goten your Mom's dancing is almost as cool as your outfit," Trunks whispered sending Serena into a fit of laughter. "Gohan is it cool?" Goten asked his older brother. "Well, it's different that's for sure, and Mom seems to think it's cool," Gohan replied.

After the dancing ended Serena gave an exasperated sigh. "What's the matter with you?" Vegeta asked. "He's late! Is he always late?" Serena yelled. "Yes he's always late," Chichi said angrily. "At this rate he'll be too late and we'll have to tell them without him!" Serena yelled at Trunks. "Why are you yelling at me?" Trunks asked cringing. "Tell us what?" Chichi asked eyeing her daughter suspiciously, but Serena was to busy venting to respond. "Well it is getting late we gotta head home," Krillin said. They walked toward the door and Goku ran through it knocking Krillin to the ground. Serena squealed in excitement. "Goku?" everyone asked surprised. "Hey Dad what's up?" Gohan asked. "Well not me. Hi everyone," he laughed getting up and whispered to Gohan, "Where's your mother." "I'm right here!" Chichi yelled, "When you were dead you had an excuse but now it's just shameful neglect!" "I'm sorry but those eggs," Goku started saying. "Stop!" Serena yelled, "We don't have time for your story or bickering." Trunks laughed at Serena scolding her parents. "Lucky for you Serena's here!" Chichi yelled, "Have you eaten?" Goku shook his head no. "Oh so now we have to get everything back out again! What a bothersome husband. Come on Bulma," Chichi sighed.

"Alright now what did you want to tell everyone?" Yamcha asked Serena after they had settled around a table so Goku could eat. Serena and Trunks grinned evilly at each other making everyone else nervous. "Well we've decided what we want to do with the junior division money," Serena said triumphantly. "Uh oh," Gohan said. "And Mommy, Daddy, Gohan, Goten," Serena batted her eyes at her family members, "We're moving to Tokyo." Goku spit the food he was eating out. "What!?" Chichi yelled. "This way it's closer for me to go to school," Serena said innocently. "And closer to Trunks!" Chichi yelled. Serena and Trunks grinned again. "That's just an added bonus," Serena said sweetly. "It's all settled. We spoke with the judges and it's all arranged. It's a cute two story house in the suburbs and I get my own bathroom! Oh and Gohan and Goten can have their own rooms although I don't know how much longer Gohan will be living with us." She looked at Gohan and grinned causing him to blush. "What's she talking about?" Videl asked. "She keeps saying I'm gonna marry you," Gohan said through gritted teeth. He and Videl blushed deep shaded of red while everyone laughed. "Serena I can't believe you two did this," Chichi sighed. "You better believe it," Trunks said. "Trunks!" Bulma yelled. "Sorry Mom," Trunks said looking down. "Now tell us what eggs were so important to make you so late," Serena said sitting on her father's lap. Goku told them about the eggs he watched hatch. After he finished Serena jumped off his lap and ran to a corner. "What's she doing?" Goten asked. "Like I know," Trunks replied sarcastically. "Come on Vegeta," Serena said pulling something out of the dark. She dragged him over to the table where her father was against his will. Serena smiled at everyone there. "What are your thinking, Serena?" Goku asked her. "Perfect," she said and walked over to Trunks. He put an arm around her waist and she put a hand on his chest, her head on her should, and closed her eyes, "Everything's perfect."


End file.
